


Satisfying the Enemy

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Warnings:* Very NC17 - STICKY sex, cross-factional threesome, oral sex, masturbation, mechfluids</p><p>AKA: "What happens when frustrated minibots and cassetticons get together."</p><p>Notes : Ages ago anon_feather suggested I write a story to this awesome pic: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/anon_feather/30283348/2352/2352_original.jpg<br/>Finally, here’s the story. Sorry it took so long :)</p><p>Thanks to Ultharkitty for beta and Anonfeather for inspiration :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/gifts).



“How about just half an hour?” Frenzy asked hopefully.  
  
The Reflector triplets looked at each other. “We apologize,” they said together. “But the Seekers are currently fully occupying our attentions. No additional interface appointments are currently available.  
  
“You gotta be kidding!”  
  
“’Fraid not!” Spectro smirked at the obvious indignation of the cassette, whilst Spyglass wore a look of smug satisfaction. Viewfinder glanced at Frenzy ruefully, but he followed the others.  
  
“I wouldn’t pay anyway you slagheads!” Frenzy yelled after them as the door hissed shut. “You wait. There’ll come a time you’ll wished you’d paid _me!”_  
  
Wearily, Rumble looked up from his data pad. “Can’t ya drop it Frenzy? We gotta face facts. We’re stuck with each other. If it’s any consolation, Ravage’s chances of ‘getting it’ ain’t exactly crash hot either.  
  
Rumble went back to studying _Cybercat Hunting Habits._ That revelation had given the other cassette some satisfaction.  
  
“The others - they’re all so _boring_ anyway!” Frenzy flopped down beside Rumble.  
  
“They got a size thing, or they reckon - _what if Soundwave listens in._ As if Soundwave could give a lump of tailings scrap! You know what? I reckon they’re just afraid I’d show ‘em up!”  
  
 _Or that you’re just plain crazy!_ Rumble thought. “Uhuh!” he agreed.  
  
“Morons!” Frenzy went on. “They dunno what they’re missing.”  
  
“Yeah,” Rumble agreed. “Look – cheer up Frenz. Don’t forget the raid on the refinery later. Gonna be fun.”

There was silence; but then a change came over Rumble’s twin, a wicked smile covering his face plates. “Yeah!” His optics glinted. “After all, Cons ain’t the only ones on this planet.”  
  
Now, Rumble looked up. “I meant the fight!” His optic ridges furrowed into a frown. “Oh no – you’re gonna try it again – ain’t ya?”  
  
“Yep!’ Frenzy was fully his cheerful self once again. “Bit of Minibot’d be just what the medic ordered.”  
  
……………  
  
“So how about it Windcharger?” Cliffjumper lounged suggestively against the doorpost.  
  
Beside him, Bumblebee looked the subject of Cliffjumper’s attention up and down, his heated lower regions already throbbing in anticipation. It was so good when they all did that _thing,_ Windcharger sucking CJ off while he fucked him from behind. The Autobot scout had been looking forward to it all day.  
  
But Windcharger looked sheepish. “Uh guys,” he muttered apologetically. “Look – I hate to disappoint you, but well – something else kinda came up.”  
  
“You what?” Cliffjumper’s incredulity reflected Bumblebee’s own.  
  
Windcharger looked embarrassed, yet decidedly pleased with himself. “Well you know I’ve always had a thing for Brawn?” he said. “It’s – er - finally happening. And uh …” he snickered, “by the time he’s finished I ain’t really got th’ energy for anyone else!”  
  
The two minibots exchanged glances. They were both thinking the same: _what’s he got that we haven’t?_ But neither were about to admit how jealous the prospect of Brawn’s gargantuan equipment and allegedly inexhaustible _modus_ made them.  
  
Cliffjumper folded his arms. “Well fine!” he snapped. “Don’t let us hold you up!”  
  
“Sorry guys!” Although the glint in Windcharger’s optics suggested he wasn’t, really. With a smug look, he slunk away.  
  
Bumblebee, whose spike was still not un-pressurized, shifted awkwardly. “There’s always Gears?” He suggested helpfully. Though frankly, he would have been happy to just have Cliffjumper now, with or without another participant.  
  
“Are you kidding? It’s been so long since he got his tackle out I doubt he even remembers what it’s for!" Cliffjumper began to pace, discontentedly. “This is no good Bee! I’m not sayin’ you don’t turn me on, but hell, mech! I need variety!”  
  
Bee studied the petulant red form. He had to admit, he _did_ like watching Cliffjumper get off. But charge crackled hotly inside him with renewed vigor. “I know what you mean,” he grinned, “but in the meantime – I can do plenty y’know….”  
  
Bee moved swiftly. There was a loud _clunk_ as Cliffjumper was pinned against the wall.  
  
The red minibot gave a low moan, tipping his head back at the feel of the Bee’s hand on his groin, forceful and firm. “All right, you win,” he growled, pulling Bumblebee into a kiss.  
  
“Decepticon attack. Decepticon attack!” the warning was abrupt and unexpected. “All Autobots proceed immediately to the battle preparation area.”  
  
“Damn…” Bee broke from the passionate embrace. “Trust the Cons to ruin things altogether.”  
  
Cliffjumper, however, was evidently less disappointed. “Hey – nothin’ like a bit of _con crunching_ to work off charge,” he said, retracting his equipment. “We better go!”  
  
He was already headed for the door. Bumblebee watched him, his own equipment aching, thinking how he wished that lust for battle satiated him so easily, and how much more sexy Cliffjumper was when he was fired up.  
  
Ah well - at least Windcharger wouldn’t be getting it either.  
  
………….  
  
The battle was already over. The remains of the oil refinery continued to burn, tongues of orange flame still licking into the smoke ridden sky. The forms of the Decepticons were visible beyond, retreating towards the ocean.  
  
Fortunately, due to Red Alert’s early warnings systems, all the humans had been evacuated before the attack proper began. But there were casualties among the Autobots. A transformed Ratchet was loading Sideswipe into his portable medbay and preparing to return to the Ark. Meanwhile, the words _“relax, don’t worry about a thing…”_ were clearly audible as Wheeljack tended several others.  
  
The majority of the bots had, however, emerged unscathed, cheered by yet another Decepticon debacle.  
  
The flames were dying down. Great arcs of water could now be seen, the alt forms of Hot Spot and Inferno clearly visible as Optimus Prime emerged to join the others.  
  
“Autobots, we need to get this place cleaned up,” he instructed. “Ratchet and Wheeljack? Take these fallen soldiers home. The rest of you, I’d like a sweep of the buildings.”  
  
“Most of the oil was not destroyed,” the Autobot leader went on. “We need to secure it, preserve what can be saved and destroy anything that poses a danger,” “Most importantly, we need to make sure that absolutely no Decepticons remain before we hand the facility back to the humans.”  
  
Prime allocated duties. Two by two, Autobots nodded, transformed, and headed off towards the buildings beside the charred processing plant. Bumblebee found himself next to Cliffjumper.  
  
Even though they were meant to be ‘cooling down’ from battle, the heat form the red frame was already doing things to Bumblebee. Cliffjumper had been awesome in the battle, and he was so fraggin’ hot anyway and Bumblebee was so fraggin’ horny…please let Prime dispatch them together ….  
  
Tingles skittered over Bee’s sensor net, his groin throbbing in laboured pulses. “Hope there’s somewhere quiet over there,” he whispered.  
  
Cliffjumper grunted. He badly wanted to touch Bumblebee, to grab him, grab his aft. But Prowl was looking right at them, his expression stern. Trust him to ruin the party.  
  
“…and the rest of you,” Prime was saying to the remaining Autobots. “I want a full sweep around those tanks.” He pointed through the smoke to the forest of huge cylindrical vats that rose to the side of the charred buildings. “I want them secured, and a report on how much oil is left in each. Understand?”  
  
“That includes you, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper!” Prowl’s crisp tone suggested that the minibots had far from escaped his watchful optic.  
  
“Copy!” Cliffjumper said, with far more enthusiasm than he felt. How were they supposed to do anything with _him_ on their case?  
  
…………….  
  
So fortunate it was that Lazerbeak had been hurt in the fight. That meant Frenzy had had to stay behind and report on what the Autobots were up to.  
  
Peering out from among the giant oil vats, the little red con noticed with glee that the other ‘bots had all headed off to the end of the compound. The two transformed minibots were, however, headed his way.  
  
Frenzy shivered in sudden pleasure. He had watched them keenly during the battle – as he had often. The red one had a lot of energy, and was a good fighter, The yellow one was not so energetic, but his moves were brilliant, and he was calculating and tenacious.  
  
Bumblebee, that one’s name was. He was quite well known. He was ‘prettier’ and shiny than the red one – but both minibots had cute butts, sturdy thick thighs and big bulges in their groins. Frenzy liked that. They were far sexier than the Reflector Triplets.  
  
And they had those cute horns. Those were meant to be sensitive – if Frenzy’s intel was correct. No – nobody in their right mind would argue. Both were sexy, and entirely fuckable.  
  
Frenzy had imagined them ‘unsheathed.’ He’d found himself wanting, badly, to sneak somewhere and give himself a quick overload. But unfortunately Soundwave had been hovering. And Soundwave hadn’t looked impressed, and it was Rumble who’d at first been assigned to stay behind.  
  
But Rumble had known what Frenzy wanted. _Needed_. “You stay,” he’d said. “I’ll cover your aft. Leave it with me.” Rumble had rolled his optics. But he was good like that. Sometimes.  
  
So here Frenzy was – and he had quickly discovered an empty vat. Perfect. Frenzy just hoped _his minibots_ hadn’t found somewhere to relieve themselves whilst he’d been forced to listen to Starscream screeching out the retreat.  
  
He peered out again. Unfortunately, some other ‘Bots were headed this way too, including that one with the black and white door wings that the others raved about. Pit knew why – he wasn’t Frenzy’s type at all.  
  
But the black and white mech stopped half way across, and the others were already heading off to the right. The red and yellow minibots showed no sign of following.  
  
Gleeful, Frenzy darted back in amongst the vats, and waited for the two to round the corner. There were transformation noises, and they appeared.  
  
But instead of looking for Decepticons (or doing whatever else it was that they were supposed to do) the two stopped. Frenzy watched as Bumblebee pushed the red one (what was his name? Jump-something ) up against the curved metal side of the vat and kissed him frantically.  
  
“Awww- yes!” Frenzy nearly said it out loud. Because Bumblebee was straight away grinding against kissing the red one as the latter’s hands settled firmly on his aft and pulled him in and bucked against him. A glimpse of metal between them. Frenzy surged inside at the obviously released spikes.  
  
It was almost too much. Frenzy’s hand went down to the bulge in his groin. He badly wanted to release his spike and grab it, thrusting into his hand, bringing himself to overload as Bumblebee fucked the red one - as he was obviously about to do.  
  
But no – hey – if they overloaded now then he might miss out. And having seen them up close and _seen_ just how hot they were and gotten a whiff of their alloys, Frenzy was not about to risk that.  
  
“Psst …” he hissed. And he darted into the open so they could see him. He delayed just long enough to shoot them what he knew was a suggestive look and wiggle of his aft, before whisking away around the corner. “Can’t catch me!” he yelled as he sped off, certain from the commotion that followed that they were after him.  
  
…………..  
  
Bumblebee could not remember a time when he had been dying to get his spike in somebody as much as he was dying to get into Cliffjumper now. It pressed against Cliffjumper as the yellow minibot ground back against him, Cliffjumper’s own impressively large and hardened appendage sticking into him too.  
  
They were startled by the sudden whistle, and pulled briefly apart. But Bumblebee’s escalating charge had driven Cliffjumper to extreme arousal already. “Frag him,” he croaked, pulling Bee in for another kiss. “The others’ll pick up his signature. This is just too…good…” One leg twined behind Bee’s calf.  
  
But – although it was extremely exasperating – Bumblebee felt his Autobot programming stir, the wait of responsibility descending. He pushed Cliffjumper back. “We’d better get him,” he panted, plucking at Cliffjumper’s chest. “We can shut him in a vat. Then take him in after.”  
  
“Slagger …!” Cliffjumper initial inclination was to want to _kill_ the Decepticon cassette. But then, another idea took shape as the ‘look’ they’d just been given was suddenly in his mind. Was that an _invitation?_  
  
And was it not true that Cliffjumper had far from failed to notice the small red con on other occasions? Besides which, Frenzy’s rumoured ‘insatiability’ was practically legend.  
  
Halting his neural processes, Cliffjumper did his own scan, noting that Prowl and the other Autobots were comfortably far away.  
  
Then he grinned, charge surging through him afresh. “All right!” he said. “Lets get the fragger. Let’s do _more_ than just get him!”  
  
………….  
  
They were following. They thought they were gonna catch him - and they were. Good. Because after that, little did they know…  
  
Frenzy waited, and then darted forward, staying just out of sight. In no time he arrived at the empty vat where he paused, looked around as if wildly seeking a hiding place, and dived in.  
  
But instead of running into the depths of the curved metal room, Frenzy twisted around to wait behind the door. It opened outward. If they tried to slam it, he would simply leap against it, bowl them over and then haul them inside.  
  
But the minibots didn’t do that. They came right in! Diving forward, Frenzy slammed the door shut. Then he jumped around in front of it, cackling delightedly. “You’re my prisoners,” he chirped. “Now you have to do what I want.”  
  
Predictably, the minibots drew weapons – though perhaps not quite as fast as they might otherwise have (a good sign).  
  
“More like you’re our prisoner,” the red one growled. “And _you’re_ gonna do what _we_ want.” But, to Frenzy’s utter delight, there was no mistaking the predatory gleam in his blue optics.  
  
“Nice gun. Big one!” Frenzy snickered at the red one’s weapon, noting that the yellow one’s wasn’t small either. Frenzy had his own weapon concealed of course, but now he was certain he wouldn’t need it.  
  
No – from the look in both the minibots’ optics and the pulsing energy fields that Primus, he could feel even from here, he definitely wouldn’t.  
  
Certain his acute sensors had not miscalculated the situation, Frenzy decided to go for broke. “No weapons!” he threw his hands in the air. “I’m all yours.”  
  
Now, the minibots looked as though they didn’t know what to do next. Frenzy decided to help them…  
  
“Though as I say, nice bit of equipment. You can fuck me at gunpoint if you like. I won’t complain. Or d’you like head? That’s my speciality. Ask any Decepticon.”  
  
That seemed to decide the issue. “Get on the floor,” the red one growled.  
  
………  
  
//Bee – he’s fraggin’ hot! Have you heard what they say about him?// Cliffjumper commed.  
  
//Yeah I have - but what if Prowl….?//  
  
//Naa - he went to check on the others. Anyway - we’ll say we were interrogating him. Jazz does stuff like this all the time.//  
  
//Yeah, but Prowl _likes_ Jazz doing stuff like this. It turns him on. And this one’s a sneaky little fragger. He’s one of Soundwave’s. What if we get taken prisoner?”//  
  
That seemed to raise just a smidgen of doubt in Cliffjumper.  
  
Frenzy seemed to understand. “Hey - I’m on my own,” he said. “The others have gone. Normally it would be Laserbeak, but she’s hurt so they left me – heheh! Little do they know.”  
  
He stretched out, bending one knee and running a hand over his codpiece, which opened a crack to reveal the glint of darker red metal inside. “I been watching you guys the whole time.”  
  
Optics fixed on Frenzy’s lower regions, Bumblebee was definitely warming to the idea. In fact he was heating fiercely. //On the other hand, can’t pick up any Con signatures, and you’re right about Prowl …//  
  
“Yeah …” Cliffjumper’s optics gleamed. Whatever brief doubt he might have had, it had certainly gone now.  
  
Frenzy licked his lips. His spike emerged fully, gleaming and red. “Well guys?” he enquired.  
  
………….  
  
His name was Cliffjumper. Under the circumstances, Frenzy was very glad he knew that now.  
  
“Oh Primus, that’s nice…” Kneeling before Frenzy, Cliffjumper thrust his hips forward, allowing his spike to fully emerge and stiffen.  
  
The cassette was delighted. Often he had speculated about minibot spikes, but this one was just right. Not too big, not too small, reticulated with sexy ridges and – best of all – extremely hard. He flicked it and then stroked at it lightly, liking the keening sound Cliffjumper made, before bending over to explore the tip with his glossa.  
  
Meanwhile, the yellow minibot was wonderfully busy at the other end of him. A skilled finger circled the rim of Frenzy’s valve, just dipping inside enough to set lubricant flowing and the sensitive nodes higher up tingling. Liking the fact that he was about to get a great deal more than that, Frenzy lowered his mouth over Cliffjumper’s spike and sucked slowly and forcefully.  
  
“Oh frag! Want more!” Hands gripped the sides of Frenzy’s head and tried to force him down further, but with a control well mastered as one of Soundwave’s minions, Frenzy pulled back.  
  
“Now now!” he scolded. “I said you had to sit on your hands.”  
  
“Yeah – do as he says,” the yellow minibot giggled. He sounded as though he was really getting off on seeing Cliffjumper restrained and at Frenzy’s mercy.  
  
Cliffjumper shuddered, his spike standing to attention stiffer than an errant seeker brought before Megatron. “Please – just get on with it...” he ground out.  
  
Slowly, Frenzy lowered his head.  
  
…………  
  
The little red Con was amazingly flexible. Whilst still sucking Cliffjumper, he’d somehow angled his hips sideways so his aft was right in Bumblebee’s lap; then he’d spread wide, hooking his left leg over Bumblebee’s shoulder. His valve, wide and moist, dribbled invitingly, a pink stream running down his thigh.  
  
Frenzy wanted fucking – badly. Bumblebee continued to tease with his finger, aching to do just that. Nevertheless, he was so far finding the strength to make Frenzy wait; as Cliffjumper was waiting also. The prospect of all three of them holding an excruciating level of arousal before letting go was just too good to ignore.  
  
Kneeling up, Bumblebee grasped his spike and grazed it slowly over Frenzy’s valve - up and down, up and down - liking the way arousal screamed through his nodes and metal squealed as the con moved his hips, making happy noises against him.  
  
Meanwhile he had a good view of Cliffjumper’s spike in Frenzy mouth. From the sounds Cliffjumper was making, Frenzy obviously knew what he was doing.  
  
“Frag that’s good, that’s good …” he panted. “What you doin’ there Bee?”  
  
“His valve is something else. I’m just figuring out how I’m gonna go in,” Bumblebee said, knowing that would push Cliffjumper’s charge even higher. His finger teased the rim alongside his spiketip.  
  
Cliffjumper moaned. Frenzy shuddered and made more noises. Grabbing his own spike, he started to run his hand up and down the shaft, bucking his hips harder as his head movements got stronger.  
  
“Oh frag …” Cliffjumper’s voice crackled with static as he raised up on his knees and peered at what Bumblebee was doing. “Just fuck him!” he rasped. “I wanna watch you do him hard, Bee.”  
  
“Yeah …” Bumblebee wanted to do it – urgently. Grasping his spike, he edged the tip into Frenzy’s valve for a moment, then eased the shaft in, feeling Frenzy shudder as the valve closed around him, the nodes sparking. His charge spiked suddenly and a small wave of energy lapped over the cassette, making Frenzy squeal delightedly and Cliffjumper groan.  
  
Bumblebee held still, letting his energy levels settle. Then he pulled out slowly and thrust back in.  
  
“Awwww, so good….” Frenzy took his mouth off Cliffjumper to say so.  
  
“Don’t stop …” moaned the red minibot, taking hold of his spike and grasping his head as he thrust it back into Frenzy’s mouth.  
  
……….  
  
Bee was fucking the cassette. Metal squeaked and rustled as he slid in and out, tilting his head back, his face a picture of how good it felt.  
  
Having been fucked by Bee on countless occasions, Cliffjumper knew just how it felt for Frenzy, too. He could feel Bee’s fat spike, and his own valve ached, clenching as Bee thrust in and out. It just added to the delicious sensation of Frenzy’s tongue on his spike, with Frenzy’s hand sliding on his own spike. Cliffjumper synchronised his movements to coincide with theirs, letting his energy field pulse along in time.  
  
The empty vat echoed with metal on metal, metal _in_ metal, increasing in tempo as intakes hitched and sighed. Steam rose, permeating the air with ozone. Cliffjumper’s charge built, swelling, approaching the crest of an explosive overload.  
  
Frenzy seemed determined to make that possible in more than one part of Cliffjumper. As Bee fucked him harder, the cassette slid a finger up and into Cliffjumper’s valve, his tongue working on Cliffjumper’s spike. The red minibot moaned, shuffling his knees and widening his legs to let Frenzy in, as he thrust his spike deeper into the cassette’s mouth.  
  
Bee rutted harder and Frenzy grunted, a small amount of mechfluid emerging from the end of his spike. That was enough to send Cliffjumper almost to the brink.  
  
I hope you guys are close,” he growled. “Cos I ain’t gonna last much longer ….”  
  
……………..  
  
Frenzy was indeed close. It seemed Bee’s spike reached all the places Frenzy had been needing reached for ages. That, in conjunction with the touch on his own spike, was just plain beautiful.  
  
Plus there was Cliffjumper’s nice striated spike under his tongue, swelling and contracting now as it geared up for overload, something Frenzy could bring about very easily with just a few thrusts into the minibot’s valve.  
  
That would be enough to make Frenzy go as well – in his spike at any rate. Then Bumblebee would come too and that would set him off in his own valve …  
  
Frenzy’s whole body quivered, poised on the brink of ecstasy. But he was enjoying this too much to let it all end quite just yet – so it was lucky that Bee (who obviously felt the same) slowed to grind into him in a circular way.  
  
Frenzy withdrew his finger, cackling at the cry of protest from Cliffjumper. Frenzy didn’t object when Cliffjumper grabbed his hand and shoved it back in the direction of his valve. Nevertheless, he let his fist graze the wet aperture for a few moments before he let two and then three fingers slide in, delving them deep.  
  
Cliffjumper squirmed on to him. Frenzy slid down so Cliffjumper’s spike was right at the back of his throat, feeling the cassette shudder as Bumblebee, obviously unable to stop, went off again.  
  
“This is it, folks …” Bumblebee’s voice was a staticky croak, “If I try and hold it I’m gonna explode.”  
  
So was Frenzy. And Cliffjumper evidently. His spike swelled in Frenzy’s mouth as fluid dribbled out. Frenzy made a garbled squealing noise, pumping his own spike and letting his valve clench.  
  
“Fuck him,” he heard Cliffjumper rasp, desperately. “Fuck him hard.”  
…………..  
  
Bee obliged. Bracing himself on Frenzy’s thigh he drove in. A steady _clank clank clank_ rhythm sounded, which grew faster. Frenzy made small noises, squirming as his legs spread wider and valve deepened. Meanwhile Cliffjumper’s head tilted back with a moan of ecstasy as he thrust into Frenzy’s mouth.  
  
Bee’s charge surged, then the urge to overload was overwhelming and he let it take over, his hips bucking spasmodically in half a dozen or so massive thrusts. He peaked; then cried out as release came. Energy exploded over the others as he squirted fluid hard into Frenzy.  
  
It set a chain reaction. Fluid erupted from Frenzy’s spike to spray in an arc across the floor; seconds before his valve clamped down, spasming on to Bee’s spike and his own energy bolt crackled into the mix.  
  
That was way too much for Cliffjumper. Throwing his head back, he grabbed his spike and thrust forward, his whole body a quivering mass as he overloaded like mad. And then the three of them were all moans and giggles of pleasure. The noises echoed, combining with the crackle of combined energy release as fluid spurted everywhere.  
  
And it went on and on. Cliffjumper did not think he could remember such a drawn out, thoroughly satisfying overload. He moved with them until Frenzy collapsed in front of him, giggling happily. Then he sank back on his heels, as Bee pulled out also and fell back on to his aft, holding his spike which still ejected little plumes.  
  
Ozone lay heavily in the air, mingling with the scent of mechfluids. For a few moments, only the sounds of hissing intakes and fans powering down filled the surroundings. Then there were noises from outside; footsteps, followed by the sound of somebody trying to open the door.  
  
“Bumblebee? Cliffjumper? Y’in there?” Jazz’s voice echoed outside.  
  
Frenzy appeared to find this hilarious. He rolled on to his back and would have giggled loudly had Cliffjumper not clamped a hand over his mouth and growled. Bee jerked his head in the direction of a barrel which lay on its side near the wall.  
  
Fortunately, Frenzy caught on. Twisting to his feet, he sprinted to it, transforming and wedging himself underneath.  
  
The minibots got up and composed themselves, hastily retracting spikes and removing cloths form subspace to wipe themselves down. Then they looked at each other, both glowing euphorically from the depth of their release.  
  
//At least its not Prowl// Bumblebee whispered, and they both had to resist the urge to burst into peals of laughter.  
  
“Guys? You wouldn’t want me t’have t’break this door down now would ya?” Jazz now sounded just _mildly_ pissed.  
  
………….  
  
“Frenzy cornered us you see,” Cliffjumper explained as they walked back to where the others had rendezvoused, all having finished their respective duties. “He sped off and locked us inside. Mind you, we slagged the fragger first. Bee’s knee joint dislocated. I was uh – fixing it. That’s why we couldn’t get to the door right away.  
  
Bumblebee winced at the lameness of this, but nevertheless started to limp, slightly, for what it was worth. He knew he should be more concerned, but was still just too darned happy from the overload – and the fact that it wasn’t Prowl – to care too much.  
  
For in any case, a smirk covered the saboteur’s face, and Bee knew for sure that Jazz knew a great deal more than he had let on. And small wonder; for even though they’d managed to avoid him seeing the inside of the room, he surely could not have missed the aroma that wafted out after them. Besides which, they had been somewhat _loud._  
  
But Jazz didn’t look as though he were about to report them. Jazz was... liberal, in many ways. As long as he never knew that it wasn’t only them ….  
  
He paused before they were too close to the others. “Y’obviously gave that casseticon a scare n’a half,” he said. “Didn’t see hide nor wire o’him the whole time. As a result, we finished up here, no problem. Prime’s rapt - I’ll be puttin’ in a favourable report ….”  
  
Nevertheless, looping an arm around each of their waists, Jazz pulled them to a halt.  
  
“Word of advice tho.’ Next time you wanna fuck th’enemy, perhaps pick a time when Prowlie ain’t in charge? It sure took some swift talkin’ to persuade him I should be the one to check you guys out.’ He grinned. “That said, I trust it was worth it?”  
  
They set off again, the Autobot third in command apparently most satisfied with the minibots’ at first hesitant, then enthusiastic nods in response


End file.
